Just a Girl
by maggiestarjump
Summary: A scream escaped my lips, and I laid there shivering and bleeding. "I do say, I hope you not planning to stay there all night,' said a dreary and sarcastic voice behind me. I turned, annoyed, at the person who had spoken to me in such a manner. My breath caught as I found myself staring into the docile eyes of a Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My arms ached as I lifted up the big bucket of water. A small groan wretched itself out of me as my foot caught on the large roots of the big tree, and I watched the bucket fall. But, I didn't have much time to spare as I fell down smashing against the ground, and skinning my knee. A scream escaped my lips, and I laid there shivering and bleeding. "I do say, I hope you not planning to stay there all night,' said a dreary and sarcastic voice behind me. I turned, annoyed, at the person who had spoken to me in such a manner. My breath caught as I found myself staring into the docile eyes of a Ranger. His eyes bore into mine, and deep down I saw a small hint of amusement. I grew angry, very angry. Like most people I was weary of Rangers. But, unlike most people, I found myself wrapped up in amazement at their mystery and adventure that they endured. I almost let a sigh escape me as I thought how amazing it would be to be a Ranger, to fight warriors, and to save townsfolk. But, I thought my face getting red. Girls were not allowed to be part of any "warrior" associated sport or hobby of any kind. Of course we were allowed to learn how to use the saber, but to actually have a job in the world other than knitting and sewing was so- "Do you need help or do I need to pick you up." The dreary and dull voice jerked me back to the present. I now noticed that my blood was coming faster and faster. I stared defiantly at the hooded figure. I bet he thought I was going to beg for help or sway and pretend to faint. Well I thought, I wasn't going to give him one inch! "I'm fine," I said as I glared at him, "and I'd be better once you left." The cloak hid most of his face, but I had an impression he was raising his eyebrows at me. "I'd think you would be nicer to talk to me, girl," he said in that dull tone. I stared at him and mimicked the tone he used," I'd think that you would find it well to do the same." I saw a flash of, impressment? No, I shook my head to get rid of the weird thought. I realized I was in a very akward situation. I was bleeding and arguing, while on the ground with a highly qualified warrior, who had dealt with bigger opponents then a small and stubborn village girl. I wanted to get out, so I did the reasonable thing any person would do. I tried to get up and run. But, I soon fell and skinned it harder. The Ranger sat through all of this with his eyebrows raised. His shaggy little pony even looked like he was saying _**seriously you actually just tripped a second time. **_I took a deep breath trying to ease the pain in my leg. I saw the water on the ground and poured it onto the cuts, wincing at the stinging sensation. I saw a huge vine and rapped around my leg. Tight enough to ease the blood, but NOT cut of circulation. I started turning around and began to say my line I'd rehearsed in my head when I'd looked into the mirror everyday. "See, girls have much as much brains as boys do, so why don't you just-" I stopped in surprise. The figure and horse were gone. Nothing was left in their place except a faint smell of horse. I sat there a few more minutes staring at the spot that the Ranger had been. I realized my mouth had been open, and I turned around, wavering slightly, and made my way back to the safety of the village. The girl was not aware however of the two eyes drowned In thought as a man as silent as a shadow crept his way back the way he came. "well," the man said "That was interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled back to the village in pain. The nerve of that ranger, but then I rewound my thoughts, all rangers had nerve. As I walked into the village tons of boys stared at me as I walked by. I was used to it being the prettiest girl in our village. With dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and my curvy built I guess I stood out in front of everyone. I sighed as I came up to the steps to find yet another silver ring, and of course the long letter of asking to marry me. I sighed looking to see who sent it. The name Amon Payne stared up at me. I moaned hiding the scroll in my dress. Amon Payne was a snotty kid whos dad was rich. We lived in Redmont Fief, Baron Arald was in charge, and I've been to his speeches, which were usually two hours. I raced up to my room, and grabbed my hunting bows. My dad gave it to me a week before he died. He was murderd by a man named Jacob Willis. I remember the dark eyes, Drilling into mine right before he took the final stroke, and the final breath of my father. I realized I was trembling with anger. I shoved the man out of my mind, and slipped on my hunting tunic. A belt with a small knife completed my outfit, besides my pony, and soft brown boots. I raced outside to grab my horse Phantom. Phantom was a white horse, but with a black star and mane. I learned to ride before I could walk, and Phantom and I have been together ever since I was four. I realized how much I was thinking today, and I shoved all thoughts out of my mind. I put the black saddle, bridle, and pad on Phantom. Then, a thought struck me, and I raced in the house to grab my cooking supplies. I had a little pack for small hunting trips such as these. Then, I left a note to my mother, saying I would be gone for on a trip, and would be back in a week. Then, with all the important things out of the way, I raced out the door to launch into Phantoms saddle. I stored the supplies into the saddle pack. I urged Phantom into a cantar as I charged out of town. But, I was stopped half-way by none other then Amon Payne. He grinned at me from the ground. "hello sweetie." I glared at him "What do you want Amon." He smiled at me as if we shared some sort of private joke. "I was wondering if you and your dear mother wanted to dine with my family tonight," he started "to discuss our upcoming marriage." I glanced at him coolly trying to regain my breath. "Sorry Amon I'm of on another hunting trip." His smiled faltered a quick second as he took in my hunting tunic, bow and arrow, and the food. He regained his posture quickly though, "I'll come with you, I'm sure some proper company, and some help on your missons must be tiring on such a girl like yourself." I glared at him defiantly. "no thanks Amon, I do great on my own, and such an idiot like yourself is going to slow me down." Before he could respond, I turned, and galloped out of the village. I only went five miles when a small noise got my attention. I knew that I should stay in the saddle and look unaware of the trouble. Then, a whistiling sound caught my attention. I jumped of Phantom and onto the groud=. A huge whistling blade passed inches above me. I cursed. Bandits.


End file.
